


Say You'll Go To Nirvana

by BelleRaev



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Derek doesn't stand a chance, Dirty Talk, Drunk Stiles is filthy, M/M, but he tries so hard, kink-meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleRaev/pseuds/BelleRaev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink-meme prompt filled: Can I have something where, for some reason, Derek has to take care of a drunk Stiles? (Scott's off taking care of Allison, The Sheriff is home, so Derek can't take him there) I just really need Stiles to be aggressively filthy with his come-ons, while Derek is having a hard time holding himself back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Go To Nirvana

**Author's Note:**

> Song title from Say You'll Go by Janelle Monae

“Come on Derek, please just let me”

Stiles managed to make the words sound coherent despite his slurring, his hands wandered to the other man’s jeans again and Derek pulled him off once again.

“Jesus Stiles, just… stay still”

He was getting aggravated, the teen was surprisingly quick and nimble for someone completely wasted and Derek has been fighting to keep him glued to his seat for the past ten minutes with no avail. He refused to keep his seatbelt and would take every chance that the older man wasn’t looking to attempt a sneak attack at his crotch from the passenger seat.

“But I want to taste your cock”

He whined and lurched forward again while Derek tightened his grip on the steering wheel with one hand and breathed deeply in a pitiful attempt to ignore his words and the surge of arousal that ran through him.

“You don’t even have to… wait yea you should, it’d be hot if you did, fuck my mouth I mean, I could do it all or you can, I bet you have a great grip to hold me down”

He pulled back and started unbuckling his seatbelt again while finishing his sentence but Derek had a hand at his chest holding him back before he could finish fumbling with it.

“You don’t know what you’re saying okay Stiles? So just… let me drive”

He was getting exasperated and Stiles was getting more restless, he couldn’t NOT crash the car and keep the drunken boy back at the same time.

“But I do, I want it, I really really do Derek” He paused hands gripping at the werewolf’s hand and attempting to direct it to his straining erection against the denim.

“You can, you can jerk me off and I can suck you off or I can do it myself, jerk off I mean, but I’ll still suck you off or, or you can fuck me. That’d be good, you should definitely fuck me Derek”  
He was pulling at the man’s hand trying and failing with his lack of coordination to bring it to his lap to rub against while the werewolf’s self-control deteriorated.

“Can we just… you don’t even have to stop, I’m like really good” He emphasized with a nod of his head and gave up trying to make Derek feel his hard on. He reached across the seat, hand landing on Derek’s thigh and instantly groping between his legs.

He let out a low moan deep in his throat as the man’s hips jerked upwards and he felt Derek’s hard dick underneath the denim.

“Fuck, Derek you’re hard” He whispered sounding pleased, relieved and surprised through his intoxicated state.

“Fuck… Derek, _please_ , I want it so bad” his voice was lower now, still in his whispering tone as he rubbed against the bulge in the werewolf’s pants.

The new sound of Stiles’ voice, sounding almost awed is what broke him and he was pulling the car into the dirt road before he realized it.

He barely had time to pull his hand off of Stiles’ chest to put the car in park before the hand palming him was gone and the sound of the seatbelt unclicking echoed through the car with a “Oh fuck yes” from the teen.

He was sure he would probably feel guilty about this later but right now he was ridiculously hard and Stiles’ filthy begging wasn’t helping. In truth, he’d probably been doomed the moment he read the drunken text asking for a ride with a promise to make it up later. He didn’t know this was what Stiles had in mind of course, but now it was a lesson learned. 

Stiles’ was trying to maneuver his way into position and ended up awkwardly kneeling on the seat with his ass in the air in order to reach Derek’s lap and return to sliding his hand up the man’s inner thigh. 

“I’m going to make it so good for you Derek I swear” 

He spoke with a triumphant grin, hands sliding up to Derek’s waist to unbuckle the belt and buttons and slide his zipper down. 

“So, so good, and you’re going to come in my mouth so fucking hard”

Derek threw his head back against the seat, feeling himself grow impossibly harder at the thought and he couldn’t hide the low moan that escaped his lips when Stiles’ hand slipped under his pants and boxers to grip him and tug. 

“Shit… Stiles” A part of him couldn’t believe this was happening while the other couldn’t believe he was letting it happen. But both agreed that he desperately needed Stiles to be true to his words. 

“Yea…” The boy breathed pulling him out of the confines of his boxers and Derek’s hips pumps as cold air hits his cock in the most delicious way. 

“You’re so hard” He speaks in the low breathy voice still sounding surprised at his discovery. 

“So hard and… Nngh… wet” He half moaned, half whispered the end of his sentence in a pant as he started stroking the thick length of Derek’s cock in a slow rhythm, fingers gathering the pre-come dripping from the head to slick his movements. 

“Fuck… Derek… You’re wet. Really wet, just… fuck… leaking” 

Then his lips were encircling the red swollen tip of the other man’s cock, tongue darting forward to lick at the slit and savor what seeped through before sucking the head into his mouth. 

Derek’s actions were instantaneous. His right hand landed on the back of Stiles’ neck and gripped hard at the same time that his hips bucked up violently. 

It brought his now throbbing cock to the back of Stiles throat in one swift motion and he was positive he heard the boy gagging but could concentrate on nothing other than the wet heat that surrounded him and caused his nerves to tingle almost painfully with pleasure. 

“Ah… fuck, Stiles” He groaned out, eyes shut tight and head pushing back hard against the seat as he attempted to regain control of his body, breathing and heart that was pounding against his chest from the sudden onslaught. 

“Fuck…” He spoke in whisper then clenched his teeth tight to keep from further embarrassment. He needed his body to relax, his grip on the other’s neck was sure to leave a bruise and be painful and he knew that he was chocking the boy with his cock. 

He groaned, and breathed when he was finally able to pull his hips back and loosen his grip on Stiles neck. 

He started going slow since he couldn’t deny his body the feeling of Stiles’ mouth for too long but then the boy hummed, and his body repeated the same wild bucking movement. 

The vibration shot through his cock then to his core and he had to literally bite on his tongue to stop from sounding incredibly desperate and broken. He knew that he was about to come already, and it would have been painfully embarrassing if he could think of anything other than how fucking amazing it felt. 

“Shit…“ He managed to breathe out as the teen started bobbing his head up and down, pulling Derek’s cock almost completely out of his mouth and then sucking down until he was nosing the man’s boxers and making Derek feel the sphincter of his throat contract and release. 

“Fuck… Stiles, Fuck.” 

The heat at his core was uncoiling and his orgasm crashed through him, catching him off guard and causing him to frantically thrust into the younger’s mouth and spill down his throat. 

Stiles took it all, humming when Derek’s cock hit the back of his throat and sucking at the tip whenever he was left enough room to properly apply suction. 

“God…” Derek was slowly relaxing back into the seat as the final wave of his orgasm washed over him and his vision hazily returned from the explosion of stars beneath his lids. 

When he could finally breathe properly and be aware of his surroundings he loosened his grip on the back of Stiles’ head and the boy was scrambling up instantly. 

His spent cock slipping out of the teen’s mouth with a plop, as he straightened up to his knees in the passenger seat frantically and began tugging at his belt and buttons. 

Before Derek could even consider formulating a thought, Stiles had his pants and boxers down his hips and a hand around his cock stroking harshly at a brutal place. 

“Shit… Derek…” 

He moaned and whimpered as he pumped into his hand, his head arching against the window and eyes shut painfully tight.

His breathing turned labored quickly and so much anticipation was running through him that he was practically vibrating as he pulled and tugged on his cock. 

“Fuck… Fuck… Derek, Derek I’m gonna come”

His voice was hoarse, scratchy, broken and the words barely left his mouth before he was groaning, going still, and coming in long white spurts all over his hand and the leather seats of the Camaro. 

“Fuck…” He breathed when his body began to relax and slid down to sit on his legs and rests his body against the window.  


**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed so... there be errors.


End file.
